dead_island_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicider
The Suicider is a special zombie featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The Suicider is first encountered in Act I and will be encountered everywhere from that point on. They are most commonly found in The Resort, Moresby, The Sewers, and The Prison. It is first seen in Dead Island: Riptide near the end of the prologue on the HMAS Avenger. After Frank Serpo leaves, they are encountered again in the side quest Electrifying and is pretty common around Halai. They are encountered in almost every dead zone in Henderson. Overview Suiciders are creatures trapped in a disfigured, pulsing form. They retain a semblance of awareness, even though their instincts drive them to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack it with a self-destructive explosion. Suiciders are first encountered on the beach during the quest "Black Hawk Down", where one stumbles out from behind some foliage, groaning for help to lure the Heroes into a trap. The corpse of one can be found at the hotel during the quest "Born to Be Wild" before the first interaction. The corpse of another one can be found on the path to Black Hawk Down. Suicider in Dead Island: Epidemic. Special type zombie that are immune to projectile knock backs. Leap onto players and explodes dealing heavy area damage if not saved by another player in time. Explodes a few seconds after being killed dealing area damage. Appearance Suiciders are zombies infected with a special strain of the Kuru virus. Due to the specific strain of the virus, the accelerated production of internal decomposition gasses leaves the Suicider bloated to the near bursting point. Huge, pulsating pockets of these volatile gasses have grown all over the Suicider's upper body, destroying whatever clothing it has above the waist, leaving it only with a pair of pants. The gas pockets appear to have painfully ripped through the victim's skin and contain highly reactive gas that, when disturbed, will violently explode. For some reason, Suiciders appear completely bald, possibly an additional side effect of the virus' mutation. The Suicider is speculated to be the only zombie that has a shred of humanity left since it lets out a distinctive pulsating moan that vaguely exclaims "Help me!" when the player is in close proximity to it. It repeats this plea for help over and over until death. Abilities A Suicider's main ability is to get close to the player and, after a short period of inflating, violently explode. The attack knocks the player down, causing damage and blinding them. If the player is too close in proximity to the Suicider when it explodes, they will die instantly, no matter how much health they have. Although easily destroyed, they are renowned to be one of the scariest zombies in Dead Island, due to the low rasping "Help me" that they are known for. Tips * The eerie garbled plea for help makes the Suicider easily recognizable. It's important to pay attention to the in-game sounds so as to not be taken by surprise. Fortunately, Suiciders are one of the most vocal zombies, and are difficult to miss because of their characteristic noise. * Suiciders are vulnerable to all firearms, most notably those of the rifle caliber (the added range, accuracy and damage). Use of any ranged weapon is highly recommended, and a single headshot is usually more than enough for the Suicider to detonate. * Suiciders can instantly kill the Hero in one explosion, so it's advised to be careful when encountering one in close quarters. The best strategy is to get as far away as possible and throw a weapon at it, or to run up to it, kick it (in order to get the XP for killing it) then retreat out of range. It will take about two seconds for the explosion to occur. Sharp thrown items usually work better at detonating Suiciders, rather than blunt. ** The Suicider's explosion ignores walls sometimes. Don't think that going around a corner or closing a door will always keep the Hero safe. * Suiciders can also be used as explosives against other zombies. The Suicider has a very slow shuffle-like walk, and if the player runs around it with other zombies following them, they can gather up a horde of zombies at once, then blow up the Suicider and everything around it. But be warned when using this tactic since other zombies can tackle you, leading to the Suicider catching up and detonating. This awards no experience for the deaths of the surrounding enemies. This tactic can prove highly effective when deployed against a tough enemy, like a Ram. If the player is chased by a group of fast zombies, like Infected or a Butcher, they can knock a Suicider down with Sam B's Tackle skill, making it blow up a few meters behind them and kill everything chasing them. ** As such, the Suicider is also the one zombie you shouldn't run over in a vehicle when driving, especially if the windows are already broken; in this case, running over a Suicider is almost guaranteed to kill the player (unless you are moving fast enough). It is possible to back into a Suicider without dying, but never hit one head-on. ** If you manage to clip him with a corner of the car rather than hitting him dead-on, you can knock the Suicider down and be out of range by the time he explodes. * Suiciders are often found lurking behind locked doors, tight spaces, and some tricky obstructed spots. All locked doors in the sewer area should be approached with care, and the player should take extra precautions while sprinting. * One effective way of dealing with Suiciders is to throw items (crates, etc.) at them, causing them to trip, killing them instantly, without using up bullets or throwing weapons on them. It's not recommended to throw a propane tank at them, as they will take the propane tank with them. You will not gain any experience points by killing a Suicider with thrown items. * Avoid any use of melee weapons (except when throwing them) against Suiciders. Even a kick can result in your own death. * Any type of grenade-like weapon will cause a Suicider to explode, however this method is particularly wasteful since they explode easily and through several other cheaper, faster methods. However, if the Hero is aiming for additional experience gain, the explosive's deployment and subsequent kills will reward the Hero accordingly, unlike if the Suicider has exploded on its own (or through damage done to it). * Another way to set off a Suicider without using weapons is to run up to it and, when it's about to explode, run away quickly. * The Left Hand of Glova can be a very effective weapon against Suiciders. If used against a Suicider it will be thrown back a safe distance and explode shortly afterwards. If any zombies are next to the Suicider try to get them within the hand's range so that they will be forced back as well and be killed when the Suicider explodes. * Logan Carter may be the easiest Hero to kill Suiciders because throwing weapons will effectively make them blow up after a few throws, so make sure if you are playing as him to at least bring a couple knives or sharp, quick weapons to throw. * The Homerun Bat developer weapon in the hands of Sam B is also hilariously effective. He can run towards the Suicider and send the Suicider safely flying away, killing it instantly. * Players can help their co-op friends by marking the Suicider so they are aware of his presence. ** This can also be useful during the fact that Purna and Logan are the heroes recommended to kill Suiciders. * The Flare Gun is an excellent one-shot weapon against Suiciders, provided the flare is shot into its chest. Notes * There is the Achievement/Trophy "First!" in Dead Island that one can obtain by killing a Suicider with an explosive. A grenade will always work, but there have been some videos that prove that a Deo-Bomb will work as well. Sticky Bombs may work, but due to the knife, it's more likely that the Suicider will die from the knife wound rather than the explosive. Propane tank explosions may also work, if caused by the player. * Suiciders mostly drop rags rather than the Suicider Meat. * It's possible to bypass the Suicider cutscene during the quest "Black Hawk Down" by jumping up along the rocks to the left of the cutscene area, although Nikolai will not respond to the Hero's approach. * The Suicider's Left 4 Dead counterpart is The Witch, since both can easily defeat the player with one attack when provoked and are easily detectable by their sounds (Suiciders often breathe loudly and say "Help Me." while the Witch sobs while undisturbed). * It is not possible to cut off any limbs of a Suicider, due to it exploding if you get near it, but when it explodes, both of its arms come off, and most of all of its torso, but it is not possible to cut off its head or legs after it has died. * Suiciders should be approached carefully due to the fact that running past them can still can be fatal. * Suiciders violently thrash around before they explode, flinging their arms around in the process. * if John Morgan has the Big Boot perk then the Suiciders can be used to clear groups of low level zombies and do large amounts of damage to high level zombies without any damage done to the player if they have enough stamina. * Added in the Definitive Edition is a hovering cloud of dark red mist (blood/gore/organs...) whenever a Suicider explodes. These clouds are dense and completely obscure vision in the area for 4-6 seconds before dispersing. If the Suicider is encountered in an area where other types of zombies are present (which is very common in Moresby) this can lead to serious problems as zombies senses are unaffected by the mist and they will barrel towards you undeterred and undetected through the mist. Bugs * There is a strange glitch in which if you trigger a Suicider and then turn a corner or leave the room he is in without clearing enough space between you and him you can still die from the blast. (Confirmed on all platforms.) * If the Hero is close to a Suicider (say, on the other side of a door), the Suicider's whispering "Help me!" will loop (even after their death in some cases due to a bug); this does not occur when a Suicider is far away. ** This seems to happen with Walkers as well. * Suiciders are extremely vulnerable to physics glitches; a critical strike triggering the impact of a Pride Modified Firearm can send the corpse of a Suicider soaring through the air, through objects like crates, vehicles, buildings, and walls. One of the most unusual errors that can possibly occur in these situations is that the Suicider does not detonate upon impact, and becomes a missile flying through the air, and explodes at some point during its flight or landing. * During the first encounter with a Suicider (in "Black Hawk Down"), a visual bug can occur if you enter the cut scene while driving. The cut scene will add the image of the truck into the video, but acts as if no image is present; Sam B will walk through and stand in the image of the truck. * It has been mentioned by players that a Suicider can be killed with an elemental weapon without exploding, harming no one near it. * Suiciders will not explode if the player creeps up on them with a vehicle without hitting them. Instead, the Suicider will simply stand there. * Possibly the easiest way to kill a Suicider is to attract one, whilst making sure it is still a fair distance behind the Hero, and then climbing a ladder. With the Suicider and other zombies milling around the base of the platform, one can simply throw a Molotov or Grenade and kill the zombie with ease. * If you attempt to ram a Suicider with a vehicle accidentally or on purpose (makes no difference which), you may die and see your body on top of or (rarely) even at the back of the vehicle.﻿